Through the Vent
by Sylyne D. Anhem
Summary: Serena moves into her new apartment and discovers she can hear her neighbour's nightly activities.


Heyyyy... it's me... :)   
  
*smiles meekly from behind her keyboard*   
  
I have a new idea for a fic?   
  
*smiles again hopefully as the barrage of apples, paper airplanes, and   
  
speakers slows*   
  
See, the plan is, writing this will get me back into the mood to finish some   
  
of my fics... ie, What A Night, You Don't Know What It's Like (yes, I've   
  
decided to add at least one more chapter), and possibly Untitled... (btw,   
  
hotmail deleted all my reviews! :()  
  
*smiles again as a single tomato flies past her head as a finale*  
  
Well, um... here's the forewarning... this fic will be very sex-oriented...   
  
not sayin it's gonna be a lemon or anything, just like... sex will be an   
  
important part... and promiscuous sex... so all you super-moralized people   
  
who will be scandalized by the thought of having sex with multiple people   
  
prior to marriage, well, maybe you should just go back the way you came...   
  
anyone who bothers me about the lack of moral conscience in this fic will be   
  
immediately ignored. And if you're not ignored, I might just yell at you to   
  
go write your own fic the way you want it, and to leave me alone... only   
  
maybe in more colourful terms...  
  
Anyhow, that's prolly the longest author's note I've ever written and now I   
  
have to go get ready for work... (where do you think I work? Oh, that's right,  
  
smiles are free. :\ Not when I'm on the job, baby.)  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
"Oh god... yes... right there... oh yes! Oh GODDDD! DARIEN! YOU ARE   
  
AMAZING!!!"   
  
Serena rolled her eyes with the upmost contempt at the air shaft in   
  
her wall. Moving into this apartment had seemed like a great idea. Until she   
  
discovered her neighbour, Sir Humps-a-lot. (a.n.: Credit for this name goes   
  
to my friend Sam, who once prayed noone would ever call him that) She hadn't   
  
seen the man when she moved in, but in the short two weeks she'd been residing  
  
next door, she quickly realized that the air shaft that connected the master  
  
bedrooms of the parallel apartments was revealing to her all "Darien"'s   
  
adventures between the sheets.  
  
And, she had to admit, she was impressed. Every time moans and groans   
  
floated through the wall, it sounded like Darien's companion sure was enjoying   
  
herself. Even his voice sounded sexy when he groaned his bedmate's name near   
  
the end of the... er... event.  
  
Serena blushed at her thoughts. Unfortunately, despite her interest   
  
in Darien's exploits across the wall, it was interfering with her sleep   
  
patterns. From breathy moans to passionate screams, she heard it all. The man   
  
was an incorrigible playboy.   
  
"Hey, Carmen..."   
  
Carmen?? That was the fourth different girl this week! Sunday it had   
  
been Corrina, Tuesday had been Lia, and Wednesday had been Dawn. Not that she   
  
kept track or anything.  
  
"... care to join me in the shower?"  
  
There was an distinctly female giggle. "Again, Darien? You sure know   
  
how to tire a girl out..."  
  
Darien and Carmen moved to the master bathroom, neglecting to shut the   
  
door. Serena glanced at the neon red lights of her alarm clock. 4:30 AM and   
  
she had to listen to them banging again before she could get any sleep??  
  
"Ohhhhhh... do THAT aGAINNNN..."   
  
"No, please don't..." Serena muttered. Enough was enough. It was 4:30   
  
and she had to get up in three hours to get ready for work. Rolling off her   
  
waterbed, she grabbed her short, black silk robe, threw it on over the silk   
  
shorts and tank set she was wearing, and stormed out into the hall.   
  
Knocking would be useless. Serena slammed one fist harshly against   
  
the door, beating on it repeatedly until a lust-filled male voice yelled out   
  
in irritation, amidst half a groan, "WHOEVER IS FUCKIN BANGING ON MY DOOR CAN   
  
COME BACK TOMORROW SO I CAN KICK THEIR ASS!"   
  
Her cheeks flushed and Serena glared at the tiny pinhole in the door   
  
as if she would magically be able to see through it. Making an unintelligible   
  
sound of frustration, she looked down at the floor and saw something that   
  
cheered her immediately. The shape of a key was barely visible beneath the   
  
plush red carpet lining the hallway. Snatching it up, she quickly thrust it   
  
into the lock and opened the door.  
  
Barry White was playing in the living room. She almost forgot her   
  
anger beneath the urge to burst into uncontrollable giggles. Grabbing the   
  
remote to the cd player, she flicked the music off.   
  
The noises in the other room that had been clearly audible for a   
  
moment ceased abruptly.  
  
A tall damp, exceptionally naked man appeared from the dark hall in   
  
the apartment, looking remarkably angry. "Who the fuck are you? Get the fuck   
  
out," he said quite bluntly.  
  
Serena, paused to take in her neighbour. Tall, dark, and most   
  
definitely handsome, he was the epitomy of male sexuality. He was tanned,   
  
with dark blue eyes and high cheek bones, giving him a prettiness usually   
  
reserved for women. And, as she glanced lower, she admired a well-chiseled   
  
body, muscular and taught; he had the whole package... she grinned to herself,   
  
as her gaze continued downward, definitely the whole *package*.  
  
After a moment of surprise, she strutted toward him and tossed him   
  
his spare key, "I, Darien, am your new next-door neighbour. Unfortunately,   
  
for me, we share a wall, and an air vent. So I get to hear every little thing   
  
that you and Carmen and Lia and Corrina and Dawn and every other girl you   
  
have sharing your bed and hidden in your shower do. Everything. And, as   
  
amazing as they think you are, I don't need to hear about it at four in the   
  
morning when I need my sleep. So. I suggest you keep it down or I'll take it   
  
up with the super."  
  
Flipping her long golden curls over her shoulder, she turns and   
  
walked authoratively out of his apartment.  
  
  
  
Darien stared at the shutting door. A stunningly gorgeous creature in   
  
black silk had just broke into his apartment to lecture him on his bedroom   
  
abits. Had he not been so shocked by how attractive the girl had been, he   
  
would have given her a piece of his mind. But wide blue eyes, long wavy blond   
  
hair and a killer body had distracted him. He glanced down to find himself   
  
newly aroused just at the sight of long taught legs and startling curves.   
  
"WHO. THE HELL. WAS THAT?? AND WHO IS LIA? AND CORRINA?? AND DAWN???"   
  
came Carmen's irate voice from behind him.  
  
Hoo boy...   
  
Well... thas it...  
  
email me...  
  
silvery_sylyne@hotmail.com  
  
§ylyne. 


End file.
